No coração de Lois Lane
by dlz
Summary: MM. Continuação de "Homecoming". Oneshot! R


**Título**: No coração de Lois Lane  
**Autor**: Danielle  
**Disclaimer**: Trata-se de uma estória cujo único propósito é entreter sem a intenção de infringir os direitos autorais das obras nas quais foram inspiradas ou auferir qualquer lucro.  
**Sinopse**: FIC SPOILER. Continuação de "Homecoming".  
**A/N**: Não tem nada de novidade... é o que todos nós, Cloisers, pensamos e sentimos ao assistir ao final de "Homecoming". Enjoy it!

Em seus braços, movendo-se lentamente ao som da música em meio ao celeiro Kent, cenário de tantas confidências, lamentações a trocas de farpas havidas entre os dois, Lois só conseguia pensar em uma coisa: ele era o Blur, e acabara de dizer que a amava. Quando foi embora para o Egito, logo após descobrir a verdade, seu medo era que, na verdade, não fosse boa o bastante para merecê-lo. Não conseguia deixar de imaginar as complicações de um relacionamento com Clark. Afinal, ele era como um deus. E como poderia ela competir com todo o resto do mundo? Sorriu ao imaginar momentos como aquele, de puro romance, e Clark precisar sair às pressas para algum salvamento. Suspirou. Era tarde demais. Ela o amava, e precisava dele, talvez como há muito tempo, e quando sequer se dava conta daquilo que os unia, por mais que acreditasse que não o suportava. Ela sorriu, encostando sua cabeça no peito de Clark, lembrando-se que, apesar das desavenças que tiveram por todos aqueles anos, não conseguia se afastar de Smallville. Compreendia agora que aquilo que a mantinha lá, era justamente Clark Kent. E soube que, enquanto estivessem juntos, superaria qualquer obstáculo. Ele também sorriu com o gesto de Lois, sem, no entanto, imaginar o turbilhão de pensamentos que se passava na cabeça da amada, e beijou-lhe a testa.

Enquanto a admirava, pensou nas coisas boas que estavam por vir. Era definitivamente bom apagar as amarguras do passado, como se jamais tivessem acontecido, e viver o presente intensamente para o futuro promissor. O futuro com Lois Lane. E olhar para ela, o impulsionava a querer isso. Afinal, ela era tudo o que ele precisava naquele momento, e todos os outros que se seguiriam. Sorriu ao pensar que apesar de todos os seus poderes, ainda assim precisava daquilo, do amor de uma mulher como ela. A única.

A morena levantou os olhos para vê-lo. Seu coração aqueceu no peito ao ver como ele era lindo. E não se tratava apenas do seu exterior, e sim, quem ele era. Tudo aquilo que ele fazia, por pessoas que jamais viu na vida. Arriscar-se tanto, e mesmo por aqueles que só o feririam. Por ele, ela enfrentaria qualquer coisa, inclusive dividi-lo com o mundo. Imaginando, então, que não havia momento melhor para finalmente revelar o que sabia a seu respeito, resolveu dizer a verdade. Tremeu ao imaginar a reação dele ao descobrir que ela já sabia. Mas certa de que precisavam desse segundo passo, começou:

"Clark, precisamos falar sobre uma coisa".

Ele sorriu, lembrando-se dos acontecimentos daquele dia. Olhou-a bem nos olhos, os mesmos que viu no terraço do Planeta Diário logo após o salvamento na sua viagem a 2017. Os olhos de Lois Lane, repletos de brilho e orgulho. Ela definitivamente era aquela que o fazia querer ser alguém melhor, aquele que tanto almejou se tornar, e que agora, mais do que nunca, tinha a certeza de que se tornaria. Não teve mais dúvidas. Ela era aquela que lhe dava forças, e que também o tornava mais vulnerável.

"Apenas agora, podemos deixar o amanhã pra amanhã, e aproveitar isso?" pediu ele, lembrando as palavras de Brainiac 5, e sua decisão de viver o momento.

Lois sorriu, e repousou novamente a cabeça em seu peito, abraçando-o mais forte. Clark semicerrou os olhos, envolvendo-a mais nos seus braços, sentindo o perfume de suas madeixas encherem suas narinas. Não desejava estar em outro lugar. Não desejava estar com mais ninguém. Amava-a, como jamais amou qualquer outra mulher. Desejava ser uma pessoa melhor, aquela que viu no vislumbre de seu futuro. O homem sério, porém obstinado e confiante. O símbolo de esperança que todos precisavam. Lamentou não ter visto o que estava bem diante de seus olhos anos antes. Sorriu ao imaginar que as coisas provavelmente aconteciam no momento certo, e que finalmente era chegado o tempo dele se tornar aquele que seu pai Jor-El anunciou. E Lois Lane era a mulher da sua vida, aquela não apenas faria parte do que estava por vir, mas era a personagem principal dessa história.

Ela relaxou em seus braços. Clark tinha razão. Podia deixar para o dia seguinte o que tinha a dizer, pois viver aquele momento era a mais absoluta felicidade, e ela achava mesmo que precisava ensaiar um pouco mais como diria a Clark, ao Blur, ao homem de sua vida, que sabia que eram a mesma pessoa, e que ela sempre estaria ao seu lado. Enquanto dançavam, Lois deu uma espiadela para o alto do celeiro, onde certa vez se encostou, lamentando mais um final de namoro frustrado, e Clark tocou seu ombro, dizendo que um dia ela encontraria alguém especial. Sorriu, e fechou os olhos. Ele tinha razão.

O coração de Clark batia intensamente, tanto que, a despeito de toda a sua força, era como se mal pudesse contê-lo no peito. E sentindo-a nos seus braços, a fulgaz Lois Lane, a mulher que jamais imaginou que poderia um dia amá-lo, sentiu que agora finalmente seu coração estava no lugar certo. Era como se tudo fizesse sentido agora. Sorriu. E precisava fazer sentido? De repente, Clark sentiu algo diferente. Duas batidas. Seu coração, e o de Lois Lane. Estavam sincronizadas. Ela estava tão eufórica por dentro quanto ele. Clark sorriu, com o rosto mergulhado nos cabelos de Lois. Beijou-a novamente na testa, enquanto sentia seus corações baterem em uníssono, ao mesmo tempo em que ela o abraçou mais intensamente. Foi então que ele isolou o som, e conseguiu escutar apenas a batida do coração dela. Era lindo. Era invasivo. Mas ele não conseguia se conter, não quando se tratava de Lois. Foi então que ele percebeu algo. Não havia mais chão sob seus pés. Clark olhou para baixo, e notou que flutuava com ela ainda apoiada em seus pés. Ainda sem desvencilhar-se do som das batidas do coração de Lane, lembrou as palavras de Kara: "Faça desse som o seu mundo". Clark sorriu, e fechou os olhos, despreocupado, pois ela era o seu mundo.

Lois, que estava com os olhos fechados, notou que, embora o momento fosse propício e a música adequada, Clark jamais foi um pé de valsa, de modo que não poderiam estar dançando são suavemente. Abriu os olhos lentamente, e viu que algo estava diferente. Eles estavam longe do chão. E ela apenas sorriu, e afundou mais sua cabeça no peito de Clark. Um momento como aquele devia deixá-la desconsertada, mas Lois Lane só conseguia pensar que seu homem de aço era agora capaz de tudo. 


End file.
